<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Check Yes Juliet by GayceVentura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168470">Check Yes Juliet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura'>GayceVentura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, dumb teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Addison got caught in Zed's front yard? What if she got to explain herself that night?</p>
<p>Just a simple little fic that my friend, Zombiedadjokes, AKA the Australian, AKA apocalyves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Check Yes Juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyvse/gifts">apocalyvse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison's scared gaze met Zed's disappointed stare. He couldn't believe this, couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was just like the others. Every year, his house got egged, every year, he had to shield Zoey from the hate, and here she was. His girl, his cheerleader, with a carton of eggs in her grasp. He sighed and looked away, not able to see the fear in her eyes, the shock on her face.</p>
<p>“Zed, anybody there?” His father asked.</p>
<p>He glanced back to the girls, back to Addison, and shook his head. “Uh no--”</p>
<p>“Mr. Necrodopolis. Hi.” Addison said, popping up from her hiding spot.</p>
<p>Zed, Bree, and Zevon stared at the girl. Had she gone crazy? The older zombie glanced around, making sure there were no Z-Patrol around, making sure this wasn’t a trap. He didn’t trust humans, didn’t trust this girl. He noticed the eggs in her hand and frowned. Oh, he thought to himself, this girl was one of those humans.</p>
<p>Noticing Mr. Necrodopolis’ gaze on her, she dropped the eggs like a hot potato. She sighed and glanced at Zed, turning to speak to the older zombie. “I’m Addison. I go to school with Zed.”</p>
<p>Still deciding on if it were a trap, Zevon squinted at the girl. “All teenagers go to school together now, be it zombie or human. But what are you doing in Zombietown, Addison?”</p>
<p>The cheerleader sighed, wringing her hands together nervously. “I can explain, if you just give me a minute of your time.”</p>
<p>The older zombie glanced at his son, who looked at a loss for words. Sighing, he turned back to the smaller human. “Is it just you here, Addison?”</p>
<p>The girl quickly glanced to her feet, where her best friend still hid, and nodded. “Yes sir, it’s just me.”</p>
<p>He sighed deeply again and shook his head. “Well come on inside then, both of you, it’s not safe out here.” </p>
<p>Zed, pulled from his daze, looked over to his crush as his dad walked inside. He frowned as the other girl stood up. “How are you going to get home?”</p>
<p>The other girl, Bree, shivered in her boots. “I’ll just call my brother, he’s part of Z-Patrol.” She squeaked out.</p>
<p>Zed threw his hand forward, and shook his head wildly. “No, no, no! No Z-Patrol. They’ll break my door down, let’s not do that!”</p>
<p>Bree flinched back at his exclamation, but shook her head at the zombie. “No, my brother is cool. He won’t say anything. Plus, I won’t call him from here, I walk closer to the wall.”</p>
<p>Addison, ever the curious cat, tilted her head a little. “Who’s your brother, Bree?”</p>
<p>“His name is Gus, he’s the best. But  I should go now, so that he won’t ask too many questions.” The girl hugged her best friend, and nodded to the zombie. “I’ll see you tomorrow Addie!”</p>
<p>Addison watched her friend disappear down the street, and looked back at the taller zombie. He was staring at her, not sure how to feel. He was still so disappointed with her, with the eggs, but for some reason, he had hope. Was this all a big misunderstanding, or was she truly the worst?</p>
<p>He tipped his head, motioning for her to go inside. The cheerleader bit her lip and nodded, quickly making her way into the zombie's house. What was she doing? She should have just stayed hidden, should have ran away with Bree, gone home, anything but this. But the look of dismay on Zed’s face stopped her brain from working, causing her to act on instinct. </p>
<p>Closing the door behind him, Zed’s frown deepened. </p>
<p>The girl of his dreams was in his house, but not how he wanted. He leaned his head against the frame, sighing. How could he explain this to his dad? How could Addison explain this to him? What would the older zombie think? How would this affect his high school career? A million thoughts rushed around his head.</p>
<p>He heard a throat clear from the kitchen and sighed one last time. Turning around, he saw Addison sitting in his normal chair, and his father leaning against the counter. His heart skipped a beat, this is how he could see his future, her in his house, socializing with his family, loving them. He shook away the dream, and walked down the hallway.</p>
<p>As the teenager sat down, Zevon spoke up. “Alright, Addison, please explain to me why you were outside so late?” He failed to mention the eggs.</p>
<p>Addison frowned and bit her bottom lip. “Mr. Necrodopolis, Zed, I am so sorry. I didn’t want to do this. It’s all part of cheer initiation-” She cut herself off, wide eyed and frantic. “Not that that makes it better! Not that it’s an excuse! I didn’t even know what Bucky’s plan was until I hopped out of his car. I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>Zevon sighed and shook his head. “So you really weren’t going to egg our house?”</p>
<p>Addison shook her head vehemently. “No sir, I would never! I was just telling Bucky I wouldn’t when he drove off.”</p>
<p>The older zombie sighed again and nodded. “Ok Addison...what was your last name again?”</p>
<p>The cheerleader looked up sheepishly. “Wells.”</p>
<p>Zevin’s head shot up. “WELLS? Zed! You’ve got a crush on the chief's daughter?”</p>
<p>Zed shot up from his seat and waved his hands vigorously at his father, trying to get him to shut up. “What? No, no, no, she’s just a friend!”</p>
<p>Addison, flushed head to toe, smiled shyly at the boy. “Yes, Mr. Necrodopolis, Chief Dale is my dad, but I’m not like him. Not like the rest of my family. I won’t say anything about tonight. I promise.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Zevon nodded his head nervously. “I suppose I’ll just have to trust you Addison. How are you going to get home tonight?”</p>
<p>The human frowned, but before she could answer, Zed butt in. “She can stay here, right dad?” He glanced at his girl. “Like you said, it’s dangerous out right now.” </p>
<p>The older zombie slowly nodded. “Yes, Addison, that’s actually probably the best idea right now. You never know when a rogue zombie will wander into town.”</p>
<p>“Rogue zombie?” Addison asked, eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>Zed shook his head. “That’s a story for another time Addison. You can take my room, I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>Addison shook her head quickly. “Absolutely not, I won’t take your room. I can sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>Zevon let out a chuckle, shaking his head once more. “Addison, you’ll take Zed’s room. Zed, couch. Go to bed you two, she needs to leave early in the morning to not be caught. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>As Zevon disappeared farther into the house, Zed turned to look at Addison. She looked nervous. The zombie smiled and held out his hand. The cheerleader smiled lightly and took it, intertwining their fingers. Shocks ran up both their arms, and the two teenagers smiled widely at each other. They could make this work, they had to, they were made for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>